VaVr Fansub: King For A Gay
Vavr fansub: King For A Gay '(Also going by KFAG) was a King For Another Day parody tournament done entirely through fansubs. The tournament was not an official channel event, and was created by a group of fansubbers. There are a total of 24 characters in the tournament. Arrangements Anybody could submit arrangements through fansubs, while they're called arrangements, they could still differ in quality. A shitpost rip can still have the same KFAG branding! *Ninja Battlefield (Simpleflips) *Don't Forget (Noggin Clontith) *Theme of Banjo Kazooie (KFAD2 Reveal/JinjoVideo) *LeafSlap (Leafy and Leafy) *Dirtwater's Public Domain Pass (SnM Guy) *Boom (Chip tha Ripper) *Clap (Chip tha Ripper) *I swear this isn't an ad ok?? (HH) *Reveal Time (KFAD2 Reveal/Lauren from the shadow dancer) *Monday ~ hatred 5 (Lauren from the shadow dancer - Minor Character) *Red Green Blue 4 (Monika and Sans) *Ringtone- يا طارشي (Old Cellphone - Minor Character) *This is how you ruin good rips. A KFAD2 reveal. (KFAD2 Reveal/Beta Mix Contestants) *Bialy & Lox Conga (Charles Stiles) *RGB (RGB - Minor Character) *RUNAWAY (Kanye West - Minor Character) *Stand Name: Rose Quartz (Unfunny 2016 Mix) (Bruno Buccirati/Spinel) *The Discount our tourney Gets... (Beta Mix) (HH) *Dust (The Son) *YeahaeY (Chip tha Ripper) *TRAUMA (Charles Stiles) *game over (Threeio - Minor Character) *Drab Bard's Stairway to heaven.mid (SnM Guy) *Big Blue Hummers (Hummer Guy) *True happiness, here we come! (KFAD2 Reveal/Peep and Ghastly) *sanford gaming (Cap'n Lamont) *Gobi’s Galleon (JinjoVideo - Minor Character) *Carol of the Sales (HH) *Super Gangsta Forever (Gangsta Mario Bros) *Interior Fire (Chip tha Ripper) *Afternoon in a dead store chain (ambience) (HH) *Познако́мьтесь, э́то Пётр (The Son) *410,757,864,530 Fat Butts (Chip tha Ripper) *Chunky (Hummer Guy) *Burning Town (Monika Piano Ver.) (Monika and Sans) *On Ye (Feat. Sans, Monika, & "Drake") (Monika and Sans/Kanye West) *Mask From The Summer (Brad - Minor Character) *Friend Pit (Woody and Woody) *In the Dungeon (Van) *Funny (Chaze the Chat) *monke kogn blitz (Le Monke) *Mashup Rest Area (N/A) *Saturday ~ :3 (Lauren from the shadow dancer - Minor Character) *Uh Oh (Le Monke) *”Old Adam” Bar (Monika and Sans) *Funney Dunkey Medley (Knack) *VANtastic (Van) *Unreal Superhero 420 (Leafy and Leafy) *You're gonna need an SOS (Simpleflips) *MI SAI FOLO LAIN (Tense1983) *Day (Dukebox of Flies) *Me and my guns (The Son) *Martini (SnM Guy) *mm2slider (Simpleflips/Chaze the Chat) *SONG OF DEAD CHILDREN (Stupid Team) *Spin-Ception (Spinel) *755-55 (Nessie the Dragon/Old Cellphone) *The Gangsta Finale (Gangsta Mario Bros) *Mystery Sting (Charles Stiles) *Tbh I don't really like Simpleflips (Simpleflips) *mining ores crank mario (dab minecraft mario fight) (Gangsta Mario Bros/Dukebox of Flies) *Final Battle of Lil' Slugger (Dukebox of Flies) *Crypteque Psycho Girl (Leafy and Leafy/Dukebox of Flies) *2012 (Dukebox of Flies) *Terraria Vs. Undertale (Monika and Sans/Dukebox of Flies) Victory Themes *Spinel (Updated in Round 2) *Leafy and Leafy *Pac-Man *HH *Monika and Sans *Noggin Clontith (Unofficial) *Dukebox of Flies *Knack *Brody Foxx *Charles Stiles *Chaze the Chat *KFAD2 Reveal *VvvvvvaVvvvvvr (Ending Theme) History Part 1: The Concept T he idea of a "vavr kfad" had always been joked about. Vavr team wasn't keen on the idea of an official parody, so when this comment was made, minindo pointed out on discord that "hey this would be funny". We started throwing ideas back and fourth, using this page as reference to what characters we had in the tournament. 11 were there when we started. We had no idea if this was going to be real but we started planning anyway. jakebfb came up with a silly name and it stuck somehow. After that it was decided that the voting would be rigged. It would be impossible to get the tournament accepted if we had legitimate voting. Part 2: Basic Planning jakebfb decided to do some mock-up images, including character art and a logo. He came up with a few source lists too. minindo created a Google Sheets file so we could all come up with the VS lines, we have A LOT of unused lines because we didn't really decide the bracket until the end. During this process some characters were decided. Van, Simpleflips, Leafy, Spinel and way more. TurretBot also volunteered to do voiceover work for the tournament which was very nice thank you. minindo began working on the reveal trailer. Shortly after, the mods began to notice our scheme and warned us not to make it look real. adumb, one of the vavr team members then suggested that we make vavr the winner of the tournament. This was a great idea. Jacob then wrote up the disclaimer you see in the description of every video, and we switched to our own server instead of hijacking vavrcord. Part 3: Planning the Reveal First, we had to decide how many characters there were gonna be. We went with 24. You might think that 24 doesn't work in a bracket format at all, well jakebfb being the genius he is googled "24 team bracket" and found just what we were looking for. Around this time Leafy was changed to Leafy & Leafy, to give her a better source list and make her a bit funnier. The reveal trailer was coming along nicely too, being edited and directed by minindo himself. At this point the server had maybe 6 people in it and it was more meant to be a team server than anything else. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, at some point Persona was a Woody source. Crazy right? This was a really bad idea by some guy with a lancer profile picture and was changed by minindo. His replacement source was of course, friend - wood. The theme of the reveal trailer started being worked on, with the first few characters themes being made. 20 of the 24 characters had been decided. The bracket results also started being rigged at the time, things were progressing and it hit us. This is actually happening. Also Hummer Guy was just added lol. Part 4: The Reveal minindo continued working on the reveal trailer and it was turning out amazing. The visuals for the second half were coming along and everything was going to plan. In this time, minindo began working on the vojo, Brody and Le Monke were then decided, and the reveal trailer was finished and submitted. The flood gates opened. KFAG rips were submitted throughout that first send-vips period. Not much to say but we got some bangers. Our discord then did a vote to decide the 24th character, who ended up being the Dukebox of Flies. But we decided not to tell anyone, and instead they had to wait for the very first (and only) vavr fansub direct. Part 5: Planning the Direct Unfourtunatly I don't know a lot of this becuase I think it was done a lot in dm's but eh I'll try my best. There were three key reveals needed for the direct. Le Monke, Brody Foxx and Dukebox. Le Monke's reveal was made very early on. It would be structured like a Siiva Direct, narration by TurretBot, source list explanations and reveals. We came up with a few minor character reveals such as Hailairhous and Groovin' Stick Team just to fill some time in between and to make it funnier. It took a while but after about a month of work it was ready and was teamsubbed by minindo who became team around then. Part 6: Stone Ocean The post-direct stuff is kinda boring. We submitted more rips, including battle videos and victories. This sounds cool but they were kinda boring to make and we were on a time limit because one, vavr was ending and two, vavr team put a time limit on KFAG rips because we were submitting too many. Then we got to the final video. Which surprisingly didn't take as long as I thought it would like our two other big videos. We created a bunch of fake reveals, posted a bunch of character png's and I made a credits sequence. It was a really fun video to work on. And that's it. KFAG ended. Was a journey. Uploads *Oct 4, 2019: ''Reveal Trailer uploaded. (Reveal Trailer - Vavr fansub: KFAG) *Oct 5, 2019: Ninja Battlefield and Don't Forget uploaded. *Oct 6, 2019: Theme of Banjo Kazooie uploaded, JinjoVideo revealed as a minor character. *Oct 7, 2019: LeafSlap uploaded. *Oct 9, 2019: Dirtwater's Public Domain Pass uploaded. *Oct 10, 2019: Boom and Clap uploaded. *Oct 11, 2019: I swear this isn't an ad ok?? uploaded. *Oct 16, 2019: Reveal Time and Monday ~ hatred 5 uploaded, Lauren from the shadow dancer revealed as a minor character. *Oct 17, 2019: Red Green Blue 4 uploaded. *Oct 20, 2019: Ringtone - يا طارشي and This is how you ruin good rips. A KFAD2 reveal. uploaded, SiIvaGunner Beta Mix Direct contestants revealed as minor characters. *Oct 22, 2019: Bialy & Lox Conga uploaded. *Oct 23, 2019: RGB uploaded. *Oct 24, 2019: RUNAWAY and Stand Name: Rose Quartz (Unfunny 2016 Mix) uploaded. *Oct 25, 2019: The Discount our tourney Gets... (Beta Mix) and Dust uploaded. *Halloween Event **Oct 30, 2019: YeahaeY uploaded. **Nov 1, 2019: TRAUMA uploaded. **Nov 4, 2019: game over uploaded, Threeio revealed as minor character. *Nov 5, 2019: Drab Bard's Stairway to heaven.mid and Big Blue Hummers uploaded. *Nov 6, 2019: Spinel, Leafy and Leafy and Pac-Man's victory themes uploaded. *Nov 9, 2019: True happieness, here we come! uploaded, Peep and Ghastly revealed as minor characters. *Nov 10, 2019: s''anford gaming uploaded.'' *Nov 11, 2019: Gobi's Galleon uploaded. *Nov 12, 2019: Carol of the Sales and Super Gangsta Forever uploaded. *Nov 17, 2019: Interior Fire and Afternoon in a dead store chain (ambience) uploaded. *Nov 18, 2019: Познако́мьтесь, э́то Пётр uploaded. *Nov 30, 2019: Monika and Sans and HH's victory themes uploaded. *Dec 3, 2019: 410,757,864,530 Fat Butts, Chunky and Burning Town (Monika Piano Ver.) uploaded. *Dec 5, 2019: On Ye (Feat. Sans, Monika, & "Drake") uploaded. *Dec 8, 2019: The VaVr Fansub Direct finally releases, announcing Le Monke, Brody Foxx, and Dukebox of Flies as major characters, Hailairhous and Groovin' Stick Team as minor characters, the Vavr Fansub: King For A Gay VOJO!!, source lists for most major fighters and a brand new look at Shelter 3. Post Direct *Dec 8, 2019 Mask From The Summer uploaded. *Dec 9, 2019: Battle rips begin. M1 CHIP THA RIPPER vs. GANGSTA MARIO BROS and Friend Pit uploaded. *Dec 10, 2019: M2 WOODY & WOODY vs. MONIKA AND SANS, M3 PAC-MAN vs HH, In the Dungeon and M4 VAN vs SPINEL uploaded. *Dec 11, 2019: Funny and M5 CHAZE THE CHAT vs. THE SON uploaded. *Dec 12, 2019: M6 SNM GUY vs. KFAD 2 REVEAL, M7 LEAFY & LEAFY vs. BRUNO BUCCIARATI uploaded. *Dec 13, 2019: monke kogn blitz, M8 BRODY FOXX vs. LE MONKE and Mashup Rest Area uploaded. *Dec 20, 2019: Saturday ~ :3 uploaded. *Dec 21, 2019: Uh Oh uploaded. *Dec 22, 2019: "Old Adam" Bar and Funney Dunkey Medley, Unreal Superhero 420, and VANtastic uploaded, Round 1 results announced in "ALL ROUND 1 VICTORIES". *Dec 23, 2019: You're gonna need an SOS, MI SAI FOLO LAIN and Day uploaded. *Dec 24, 2019: Me and my guns, Martini, mm2slider, Noggin's unoffical victory theme, SONG OF DEAD CHILDREN, and the first half of the Round 2 VS videos uploaded. *Dec 26, 2019: Dukebox Victory Theme, Spin-Ception and the second half of the Round 2 VS videos uploaded. *Dec 27, 2019: 755-55, The Gangsta Finale Knack's Victory Theme, Mystery Sting and Tbh I don't really like Simpleflips uploaded. *Dec 28, 2019: mining ores crank mario (dab minecraft mario fight), Final Battle of Lil' Slugger, Crypteque Psycho Girl, Brody Foxx, Charles Stiles, Chaze the Chat and KFAD 2 Reveal's Victory Themes are uploaded. Semifinal results announced in "BOTH SEMIFINAL VICTORIES". Final battle video posted, MONIKA & SANS vs. DUKEBOX OF FLIES. *Dec 29, 2019: 2012 and Terraria Vs. Undertale uploaded. *Dec 31, 2019: FINAL WINNER AND ENDING uploaded. The tournament ends and turns out to be rigged. A rapid-fire reveal segment created by a corrupted KFAD 2 Reveal is followed by a credits sequence. Final Victory (Ending Theme) uploaded. Battle Results ROUND 1 *Match 1 - '''Gangsta Mario Bros. *Match 2 - Monika & Sans *Match 3 - HH *Match 4 - Spinel *Match 5 - Chaze the Chat *Match 6 - SnM Guy *Match 7 - Leafy & Leafy *Match 8 - Brody Foxx ROUND 2 *Match 1 - Simpleflips *Match 2 - Monika & Sans *Match 3 - Knack *Match 4 - Spinel *Match 5 - Chaze the Chat *Match 6 - Noggin Clontith *Match 7 - Leafy & Leafy *Match 8 - Dukebox of Flies ROUND 3 *Match 1 - Monika & Sans *Match 2 - Spinel *Match 3 - Chaze the Chat *Match 4 - Dukebox of Flies SEMIFINALS *Match 1 - Monika & Sans *Match 2 - Dukebox of Flies FINALS *'VvvvvaVvvvvvr' Characters Major characters are in the bracket, while minor characters aren't. They could create potentially infinite characters for the contest. Any character not shown off as a major character in the direct, or any character revealed after the direct are minor. Major * Chip tha Ripper ** Used commonly as a SiIva and Vavr meme, usually offbeat * The Son ** From Hotline Miami. * Cap'n Lamont (Pirate Sanford) ** Pirate version of "Lamont" from Sanford and Son. * Woody & Woody (Wild Woody & friend - wood) ** From the game Wild Woody and the friend - wood vavr meme. * Noggin Clontith ** The "You've been gnomed" meme, features similar jokes such as the bean * Gangsta Mario Bros. ** Represents Soulja Boy parodies from early YouTube. * Pac-Man ** "Here Comes Pacman" meme. * Charles Stiles ** From Mystery Diners, a reality cooking show. * Chaze the Chat ** Creator of SiIvaGunner. * KFAD2 Reveal ** The KFAD2 reveal trailer animation. * Tense1983 ** Spanish CS:GO streamer on Twitch. * Van ** A Vietnamese-American gay porn actor, commonly used in otomads. * HH ** Mascot for the appliance store "hhgregg". * Spinel ** Villain in Steven Universe: The Movie. * Monika & Sans ** Monika from DDLC and Sans from Undertale * Leafy & Leafy (BFDI and YouTube) ** Leafy is a character from BFDI and Leafy the YouTuber. * SnM Guy ** Mascot for Kingdom of Loathing. * Simpleflips ** Nintendo Twitch streamer, mainly playing Super Mario 64 * Bruno Buccirati ** Character from JoJo Part 5. * Knack ** Knack from Knack baaaabbby woooo still the king * Hummer Guy ** One-off character from Family Guy used for a cut-away gag. * Le Monke ** Photoshopped image of a large gorilla often associated with the "uh oh stinky" meme. * Brody Foxx ** Fictional host of the Yo Mama! YouTube channel. * Dukebox of Flies ** Fusion of a Minecraft Jukebox and the Duke of Flies boss from Binding of Issac. Minor * Kanye West * Papa Louie * JinjoVideo * Lauren from the shadow dancer ("Unrevealed" in the Vavr fansub direct) * SiIvaGunner Beta Mix Characters ** Old Cellphone ** RGB *Threeio *Peep and Ghastly *Hailairhous *Groovin' Stick Team *DJ Khaled *Google Form *Stupid Team *Nessie the Dragon *Robin Category:Vavr fansub: King for a gay Category:Fansub Event